Right Next Door
Right Next Door is the sixteenth episode in season four of . Synopsis While CSI investigates a fire in Stella's apartment building, Stella comes to the revelation an abducted child may have been staying with the woman who lived next door to her. Plot When a crime scene is determined to be a sad accident, Mac sends Stella home since she's pulled 3 overtime shifts. On her way to her apartment, she passes neighbor Bonnie Dillard arguing with a little girl. Bonnie says she's looking after her niece whilst her sister is out of town. Hours later, Stella awakes to find her apartment filled with smoke, and the building on fire. She manages to rescue Bonnie's son Jason from their apartment, and returns him outside. During the investigation, Stella finds small pieces of paper in the ruins of her apartment reading 'Help Me'. And they uncover a body in the apparent ignition point of the fire - a known arsonist called Sean Nolan, who they suspect died after igniting the fire. But Mac has doubts, since the arsonist profile suggests they like to watch from elsewhere, and he had plenty of time to leave. The investigation reveals the body is of a young girl that Sean Nolan, who is discovered alive, asked to keep an eye on his pet goldfish. After learning the ignition point wasn't Sean Nolan's apartment, and the fumes had traveled through the air vents to his open window, they uncover a lighter in Bonnie's apartment. Prints on the lighter reveal that Bailey O'Dell, an 8 year old girl kidnapped over a week before, was the arsonist. Stella is grief-stricken, as she realizes that the girl she heard Bonnie arguing with wasn't her niece as claimed, but Bailey, and that the girl she'd been up non stop to find was right next door to her all along. The CSI's manage to find Bonnie when she tries to claim insurance on her apartment, but she won't give up the children's location. Adam, who had been following the 'Help Me' papers, found a hole in Stella's wall they were pushed through from Bonnies apartment - Jason's Room. Stella initially believes the hole was made as it had a clear line of sight to her bedroom and her dressing, but when prints on the paper match Jason, Stella realises he was sending her the notes not spying. After analyzing unique pollen on Bonnie, they are lead to a flower field where the 2 children are found buried beneath the plants. Bailey is returned to her parents. Jason, whose name is revealed to be Austin Tanner, was kidnapped four years before, is reunited with his mother who Mac warns Austin will have a hard time reconnecting with and to be patient. Austin explains that he and Bailey started the fire in hopes of attracting the police so they could be rescued. The fire killing someone was an accident and Stella assures him that he's not in trouble while apologizing for not realizing he needed her help for which he forgives her. Meanwhile, Danny is revealed to have ditched breakfast with Lindsay after sleeping with Rikki Sandovol, the grieving mother of Ruben Sandovol who was killed a few episodes before, to make each other feel better. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Kimberly Quinn as Bonnie Dillard * Austin Reed Whitlock as Jason Dillard/Austin Tanner * Jaqueline Pinol as Rikki Sandoval * Ron Melendez as Sean Nolan * Destiny Grace Whitlock as Bailey O'Dell * Lisa Vachon as Mom O'Dell * Heidi Schooler as Megan Tanner See Also